Pinkie Pie and the Sugar Factory
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: The last of five coveted "golden tickets" falls into the hooves of a sweet but very poor fillie, Apple Bloom. She and her sister, Applejack, then get a tour of the strangest sugar factory in the world. The owner, Pinkie Pie, leads five young winners on a thrilling and often dangerous tour of her factory. But will they be able to make it out unharmed?


**A Sweet Dream**

Many stories have been told over the years, amazing stories, strange rumors, and evenscary ones. But I can tell you that it was an experience that even these words couldn't describe! The huge rooms, the wonderful smell, the sweet taste of sugar on your tongue. What am I talking about you may ask? Well, I'll tell you this story, my story, the time I met Pinkie Pie...and her Sugar Factory.

* * *

The cold wind blew from the clouds of snow and frost making the air cold with its touch. It was winter in Ponyville, a famous village for its ponies and experiences. But beyond the village was another thing that made Ponyville famous: the Sugar Factory. The Sugar Factory stood among the tiny villians with its giant walls and pillars. The factory was home to one of Equestria's famous ponies, Pinkie Pie, the owner of the entire business in making delicious treats for everypony. She was known famously for her Pinkie Bars which were chocolate bars with its milky and light chocolate goodness. The factory was on day and night, morning and afternoon; the factory never stopped in making its wonderful candy.

But one day, the factory sent out carriages of millions of ordinary Pinkie Bars. But only five of them had something special hidden in them: five golden tickets. The carriages carried the Pinkie Bars across Equestria. From Ponyville to Manehatten, these five bars were located somewhere. But where exactly? But we'll save that for later, for there is another part to this story.

About two miles from Ponyville was small farm with its roof nearly collapsing. In that little farm lived the Apple family and little poor Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom was a young fillie who lived with her sister Applejack, her big brother Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. Here is where our story begins.

"Hey everypony! I'm back!"

Apple Bloom ran towards the door and saw her big sister put her hat on the hanger.

"You're back!" The little fillie exclaimed as she hugged her big sister.

"Yep! And I brought somethin' too."

Applejack gave Apple Bloom an apple seed and she gasped.

"This is the exact piece I needed!"

Apple Bllom grabbed a square wood plank with a miniature version of the Sugar Factory made out of Apple seeds. She placed it on the table and put the seed on a pony need of five seeds.

"Who's that, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked as her little sister put the finishing touches on her masterpiece.

"It's Pinkie Pie. The Sugar Mare."

"It looks just like her. I know because I used to work for Mrs. Pie myself."

Apple Bloom was stunned,"You did?!"

"I sure did. Of course it was a small shop back then. But everypony wanted her candy, I was one of the workers in that little shop. Pinkie Pie always came up with many she even made an ice cream that would never melt!"

"But that's impossible."

"But Pinkie Pie did it. Then one day she decided to open a factory to properly sell her creations."

"Tell her about the prince."

The two turned to see Big Mac come in and AJ smiled.

"Well, Prince Pound Cherry sent a letter to Mrs. Pie to build him a chocolate palace. Pinkie Pie agreed and promised that it would be made out of chocolate, whether it was rich, soft, hard, white, or dark. And she kept her promise, but warned the prince to eat it quickly before it would melt. The prince paid no attention to the pink pony and intended to live in it. Eventually, a hot summer day came and eradicated the palace. The prince sent a letter to Mrs. Pie for a new palace, but Pinkie Pie was dealing with problems of her own. Many of her own workers had grown jealous of her accomplishments and stole from her. Soon they started making ice cream that never melted, lollipops that never lost their flavor, and gum that blew big bubbles. It got real bad soon and one day Pinkie Pie told her workers to go home. She was closing her Sugar Factory forever."

* * *

Applejack and many of her friends were exiting the factory and heading towards the gates.

"Do y'all know what's happenin'?"

They nodded and suddenly the gates started closing. Applejack and the others stared in awe as the gates closed behind them. They saw Pinkie Pie walk out and speak into a microphone. Holding back tears she said,"I am closing my Sugar Factory...forever. I'm sorry." She then walked inside and closed the doors behind her.

* * *

Apple Bloom was confused,"Wait, she closed the factory forever? But it's still deliverin' candy all over Equestria."

"Ya see darlin'," Granny Smith said listening to the entire conversation,"when somepony says forever it might mean a pretty darn long time."

Applejack continued with her story,"Years later the factory started puffing out smoke! It was back in business!"

"Did you ever get your job back?"

Applejack sighed,"No. None of us did. But I sure do wonder what's happened to that there factory since I've been gone. If I could just see it once more."

Apple Bloom nodded and yawned,"I think I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight sis."

She hugged her sister once more,"Goodnight Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom then went to her big brother and hugged him and then went to her granny.

"Nothin's impossible, Apple Bloom." Granny Smith said as Apple Bloom smiled and went to her room. She jumped on her bed and stared at the factory from her window.

"Maybe one day. Maybe one day."

But while Apple Bloom dreamed of the factory and it's wonderful sweets, mysterious ponies hung up posters all over Ponyville at Midnight. They hung the posters on houses, lamp posts, and every corner they could find. They then slipped away into the factory, unheard.

* * *

 **Hello everypony! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I'm going to be working on this story more after I finish Welcome to Ponyville. Tell me watch you think and I'll see y'all later!**


End file.
